pinkpantherfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink in the Clink
Pink in the Clink is the 5th season and 13th animated episode in The Pink Panther episodes. Starring the Pink Panther and the Burglar. Synopsis Pink is forced to help a burglar breaking into a factory to break a safe. Plot At The Train Station That day at the Union Depot. There was a guy who needs help to carry a bag. So he whistles Pink Panther to brought some help. At this moment the bag was heavy and Pink Panther tries to grab harder and walks down to the Street. Later that Night Later that Night. The guy puts the bag in the floor, the guy has a mission to breaking the ACME Manufacturing Company. The Pink Panther wants to give an item, the guy finds a burglar mask in the bag and Pink Panther seems to be confused, then the guy takes off his hat and putt in the burglar hat, his mask and pulls out his gun as well. But Pink Panther thinks that he is gonna be wanted. A sign says "Wanted *Face* Dead" ''then Pink Panther was shocked and tries to run away. But the robber stop him from running and Pink Panther forces to wear the burglar mask then wears the burglar hat, then the Burglar comes with Pink Panther. '''Starting to Breaking the Factory' The Burglar tries to sneak out if there is anything safe, then the Burglar and Pink Panther walking fast without no sounds. Once coming to the entrance, the entrance was locked and the Burglar gives him an objective to give him the file to cut the lock. But suddenly Pink Panther realized the left entrance was open, Pink Panther enters whats the place looks like. But the burglar has cut the lock and opens the entrance gate, after that moment the Burglar saw that Pink Panther was chased by the dog, the dog bites Pink's tail, but the burglar has a plan to make the dog away, the burglar takes out the toy, then kicks the dog, and the toy was activated forcing the dog to be distracted. The Burglar takes a peek out again and then walking suspiciously without making sounds. They were going inside by going at the "Payroll Office" The Burglar needs help, then Pink takes out the mysterious item and then rubs the item. Once it is rubbed the Burglar tries to open the door carefully, but then suddenly an alarm sounds and makes them shocked. Pink Panther gets the alarm, but was helped to grab the burglar and closed his ears, but the burglar puts down and the Pink Panther tries to stop the alarm with the Wrench, Pink Panther grabs the alarm and tries to find a way to stop it. Pink saw a bin and then trash the alarm to the bin. But the burglar was inside the bin, the burglar pulls out a gun and shoots the alarm. The alarm was suddenly stopped, but then its still activated and the burglar shoots the alarm again. Inside the Factory Both were sneak out walking without making sounds either, then they saw a steel door with no one open through, the burglar helps Pink to take out the mini drill to make a hole, then the burglar grabs the money, but Pink has got the money, it was found by the burglar but grabs again, but the burglar slams Pink's head and gets the money. Pink was upset and the burglar puts the money in his wallet. Magnet Control (Inside the Factory) The Pink Panther saw the controller called "Magnet Control", the Pink Panther seems to be confused but he saw there was a magnet in the top. Pink controls the Magnet then Pink turns on the Magnet which makes functioned. The Magnet has got the wallet then turns to the right, then turns off the magnet an got the wallet. But the robber takes out his gun, that he own the wallet and tries to give it, but the control was turn on by Pink, making the Burglar takes control by the magnet, the burglar needs to go down and Pink turns off the magnet but it was landed in the conveyor and his gun shoot the burglar triple times. Then gets squashed by the hydraulic press and goes to the rejects. Dynamite (Inside the Factory) The Burglar whistles to Pink and wants the dynamite, then Pink Panther throws the dynamite, but the dynamite was landed into the conveyor belt, but then the Burglar was shocked and tries to get the dynamite, but was squashed again and the dynamite explodes. Sustainable Gas (Inside the Factory) The Burglar turns on the gas and was helped by Pink Panther, Pink puts on the glasses then makes a hole then Pink pushes the hole by using his Index Finger. Finally the Pink Panther has did it making the hole, but sooner the gas makes the hose burn. The burglar saw the hose was gonna burn and worser, it connects to the gas. The Burglar tries to stop the disaster, but the gas was exploded making the Burglar flew away and landed to the "3rd Precinct Police Station" , ''the police heard a strange sound came out of nowhere, the burglar soon crash into the wall, and the burglar gets caught by the police. '''After Breaking The Factory' Pink tries to peek out when its safe, then acts fast, then sneaks out without using sounds, but then he saw the dog sleeping. Pink tries to snuck out the dog, but before he sneaks out again, he accidentally stepped on the alarm. The accident makes the dog wake up, then the dog chases Pink Panther continuously. Pink In (Reference) That day at the Union Depot. There was a guy who needs help to carry a bag. So he whistles Pink Panther to brought some help. At this moment the bag was heavy and Pink Panther tries to grab harder and walks down to the Street. But while he was walking, he accidentally dropped his bag, Pink opens his bag to make sure he is not stuck. But... he is getting away making the guy really angry. Characters Credits Trivia Videos Category:1968 shorts Category:1968